Sneak Peeks Menu
Sneak Peeks Menu (2004-2019) Sneak Peeks Menu (2019-present) (February 10, 2004-February 10, 2019) Nickname "Sneak Peeks Menu", "The Filmreels Evolved", "The 1999-2006 Bumpers Live!" Bumper: On the same blue filmreel background of similar 1999-2006 Disney bumpers, the phrase "Sneak Peeks" zooms slowly down the top of the screen and stays put. Four gold arrows slide in from all four directions of the screen, making the words "PLAY ALL" (on the top right side of the screen), "MAIN MENU" (at the bottom right side) and "MORE" (at the bottom left side) appear. Then, several logos for movies/TV shows/TV stations animate in several unique ways and appear in the middle of the screen in all sides. Then, a gold filmreel with blue holes appears next to the top movie logo, and the viewer can use their remote control to move the filmreel to a movie logo, which by clicking on them takes them to the trailer they want to see, or to "PLAY ALL" (which plays all the trailers, either on the disc or on the page), "MAIN MENU" (which jumps right back to the main menu), "MORE" (which jumps to a new page of more trailers), and "BACK" (which can only be accessed from the new menu, and jumps back to the other menu). When the viewer selects a trailer they want, the small filmreel inverts and the menu cuts to black, then the start of the trailer. Variants: *The initial releases with the original variant had all the logos fade in at once, but starting sometime around Miracle, the logos were given animation. *Eight months into the bumper's life, the boxes from the 1999-2006 bumpers were deleted, therefore leaving the background as just plain blue. This makes a strange appearance on the second page of trailers on Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites Volumes 5-7, despite the first page using the 2005 variant. *On 2005-2008 releases, the text is in a different font, the animation runs smoother, and the background is darker. The first known DVD to have this was the original release of National Treasure. *Many 2004-05 DVDs with the second variant feature the text alterations from the subsequent variant. Examples include Ladder 49, The Village, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, and the 2005 release of Bambi, among others. *An ultra rare sub-variant of the original variant that lacks the entire animation exists. So far, this is only known to appear on Open Range, Under the Tucson Sun, and Freaky Friday (1976). It may or may not appear on The Barbarian Invasions. *On some DVDs, a black screen appears before the menu plays, while others go straight to the start of the menu. *Some 2004 releases with the original variant, including Brother Bear, Finding Nemo, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride: Special Edition, Mulan: Special Edition, Kim Possible: A Sitch In Time, Mulan 2, A Bug's Life: Collector's Edition, Aladdin: Special Edition, Home on the Range (the last Disney DVD to use the original variant), and Cold Creek Manor, have the menu (but not the logos) colored darker. *Sometimes, the filmreel appears in blue with gold holes (also seen when it inverts and a trailer is selected), and on the earliest releases, in silver with gray holes and orange with brown holes (the orange one only appears when a trailer is selected). On The Haunted Mansion, the icon appears in the blue version, but when a trailer is selected, it weirdly inverts to the orange one. *Some releases have the logos animate at a filmed rate, while others have the logos appear videotaped. *Certain DVDs only have one page of trailers. *On the 2005 release of Goal! The Dream Begins, the filmreel icon appears approximately 4 seconds into the menu animation. *On Scrubs: The Complete Second Season, the vertical arrows are slightly extended on the first page to the point where a thin green line appears on the bottom of the screen, and when you go to the second page, the arrows shorten a bit until the line disappears. This is especially noticeable on widescreen TVs. A similar variant exists on Alias: The Complete Fourth Season, except with the vertical arrows. *On The Golden Girls: The Complete Third Season, if one goes to the second page, the light emanating from an icon representing a preview of the next season's then-forthcoming DVD release takes up the entire right half. *On Clifford the Big Red Dog: Growing Up with Clifford, The filmreel appears with purple and yellow holes and liongates animated. *On 2008-2009 releases, the menu is drastically enhanced. This strangely doesn't appear on Phineas & Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas and Wizards of Waverly Place: Wizard School, which instead use the 2005 variant, as the disc masters were most likely made before the 2008 variant debuted. *On FOX releases since Fantastic Mr. Fox, the 2008 variant is used, but the blue background is replaced with an orange background, "Sneak Peeks" is in the same font as google which is "Sans Serif". *On 2009 releases, in the final year of the bumper's life, the background, cursors, and text/arrow colors varied depending on the release. Here are some variants: **''Up'': A still of Carl Fredriksen's house flying upwards. Regular cursor, yellow text, no arrows. **''Old Dogs'': An iceberg with many penguins on it, in front of a mountain. **''The Proposal'': The filmreel background from the earlier versions, tinted in teal with cream yellow bars at the top and bottom. **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland'': A forest scene animated in the style of the show, tinted in pink. **''G-Force'': A grid shown through a monitor. If you look closely at the grid, you can see part of the filmreels. Regular cursor, blue text, no arrows. **Space Buddies: a Space Background. a blue circle with a check mark-like thing, blue text, yes arrows. **Puppy Dog Pals: The background from the main menu, sneak peeks in the 2004 style, no arrows, play all in blue, no back, main menu is replaced with an arrow on a circle, no cursor. **The History of the Sneak Peeks Menu (2004-2019): the normal variant is tinted red. blue cursor, blue text, orange arrows. **Pillowtube: Lumpy's House. Lumpy walks in. **For Wesley logos DVDs, we see Disney Characters in the Background. FX/SFX: "Sneak Peeks" appearing, the menu options appearing, the gold arrows moving, the logos animating. None for the still variant and FOX variant. FX/SFX Variant: On the 2008 variant, the logos animate first before "Sneak Peeks", in silver, swoops down from below. Flashes also occur in the background. * On the FOX variant, Play all, more and main menu animate first before "Sneak Peeks", in Yellow, Fly from the left then swoops up from below. * on puppy dog pals, the animation was by the movement of the hand and also uses the 2010s logos like goldie and bear. Music/Sounds: A brief shimmering sound when "Sneak Peeks" appears, then a deep but very calm synth theme is heard, along with sound effects corresponding to the movie logos appearing. There are also several beeping sounds like those present in IDs used at the time. None for the still variant. Music/Sounds Variants: *An even Long Version can be found on the DVD of Cold Creek Manor, The Haunted Mansion, Hidalgo, Veronica Alcimo, Goof Troop Volume 1, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory An American Tail,, The Land Before Time 1-13 Complete Series, Jimmy Neutron, Nick Picks Volume 1-3, The Incredibles, 'My Neighbor Totoro'', SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob goes Prehistoric, SpongeBob SquarePants: The First 100 Episodes' *On the 2004 DVD of The Haunted Mansion ''and 2004-2019 DVDs, most of the shimmering is omitted. *An even shorter version can be found on the DVD of ''Around the World in 80 Days (2004), after the menu is fully animated, in which the very last second of the music plays and loops constantly. *On the first two variants, the music lacks the sound effects corresponding to the logos. This also appears on the earliest releases with the 2005 menu variant, such as National Treasure, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, the unrated cut of Coyote Ugly, Home Improvement: The Complete Second Season, and the 2005 release of Father of the Bride. This version also makes an appearance on Tarzan 2, where it plays in a repeated loop after the menu finishes animating. *The 2009 variants each have their own custom music (example: on A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa, an instrumental version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" plays). Notably, on Race to Witch Mountain, an epic orchestral fanfare repeats after the initial music plays, in a similar manner to Tarzan 2. on Puppy Dog pals, a music from iMovie was used. Availability: Very common. Can be seen on many DVD releases of Buena Vista-owned properties (including Disney, Touchstone, Miramax, Lionsgate, Hollywood, Dimension, FOX, and Buena Vista themselves) from the period. Since this is more of a menu than a logo, it can only be accessed by selecting "SNEAK PEEKS" from the main menu of the DVD. The original variant was first seen on the first DVD release of The Lion King 1 1/2, and last appeared on The Alamo (2004). The later 2004 variant is less common, but it first appeared on the 2004 DVD of Aladdin. The 2005 variant debuted on the original release of National Treasure and is the most common by far, while the 2008 variant (which debuted two years after Disney's 1999-2006 bumpers were retired) can be seen on 2008 titles such as College Road Trip. This menu strangely doesn't appear on Pixar releases, while some titles such as The Golden Girls: The Complete Second Season and Scrubs: The Complete First Season forgo previews (and therefore, this menu) entirely. Also, this can be accessed on the 2005 DVD of Sky High from both the regular menu option and as a little easter egg when the viewer highlights the bus window on the main menu, to the left of "SCENE SELECTION". This menu is usually on the first disc of a multi-disc set, but on Lost: The Complete Second Season - The Extended Experience, Alias: The Complete Fifth Season, and Brothers and Sisters: The Complete First Season, it appears on the last disc. Editor's Note: Low. Some may not like the sound of the music and some may be rattled by the appearance of the movie logos and complete silence after the menu has finished animating, but otherwise it's pretty tame. The scare factor is noticeably raised on Tarzan II, as the repeating of the pre-2005 version of the music is rather unexpected. Low to medium for the variants of the different versions and the 2008 version, as they may startle those who expect the regular 2004 (original and later) or 2005 variants and get these instead. A select few discs use this menu despite having only one preview, and still bother to use a "PLAY ALL" option, therefore providing two ways to select the sole trailer. DVDs with the Menus: *February 10, 2004-October 1, 2004: The Lion King 1 1/2, A Bug's Life: Collector's Edition, Brother Bear, Kim Possible: A Sitch In Time, Finding Nemo, The Haunted Mansion, Veronica Gurien, Open Range, Ghosts of the Abyss, Sneak Peeks Menu Play All The Movie, Miracle, The Rescuers, Hidalgo, The Alamo, Cold Creek Manor, Teacher's Pet, The Barbarian Invasions, Under the Tucson Sun, Freaky Friday (1976), The Cheetah Girls, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride: Special Edition, Home on the Range, Scary Movie 3, Pillowtube: Special Edition *October 5, 2004-April 26, 2005: Aladdin: Platinum Edition, Mr. 3000, Raising Helen, Home Improvement: The Complete First Season, The Golden Girls: The Complete First Season, Mulan: Special Edition, Around the World in 80 Days (2004), The Village, Kim Possible: The Villain Files, Boy Meets World: The Complete Second Season (later reissued by Lionsgate), Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, Ladder 49, The Return of Jafar/''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'', Mulan 2, Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh, Bambi: Platinum Edition, The Incredibles *May 3, 2005-June 17, 2008: National Treasure, Pocahontas, The Parent Trap, Tarzan 2, The Pacifier, Ice Princess, The Muppet Show: Season 1, Toy Story: Special Edition, ''The Muppets Wizard of Oz'', Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Sing-Along Songs: Filk’s Musical Adventure, Cinderella: Platinum Edition, Tarzan: Special Edition, The Emperor's New Groove, Toy Story 2: Special Edition, The Muppet Movie, Kronk's New Groove, Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest, Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities, Lady and the Tramp Platinum Edition, Chicken Little, Robin Hood: Most Wanted Edition, Cars, The Fox And The Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, The Little Mermaid: Special Edition, The Fox And The Hound: 25th Anniversary Special Edition, Brother Bear 2, Home Improvement: The Complete Fifth Season, Brothers and Sisters: The Complete First Season, High School Musical 3: Senior Year, Meet the Robinsons, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Clifford the Big Red Dog: Growing Up with Clifford, Spongebob Squarepants: The First 100 Episodes, My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sluth Christmas Movie, The Santa Clause 3 *July 15, 2008-January 27, 2009: College Road Trip, Camp Rock: Extended Edition, Sleeping Beauty: Platinum Edition, Minutemen The Secret of the Magic Gourd (the final DVD to use this bumper), Pinocchio: Platinum Edition *February 3, 2009-March 16, 2010: G-Force, Up, The Princess And The Frog, My Friends Tigger& Pooh: Super Duper Super Sluths, Old Dogs, The Proposal, A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa, History of the Sneak Peeks Menu (2004-2019), Pillowtube: Platinum Edition *May 25, 2010-February 10, 2019: Numberjacks: The Complete Series, Fantastic mr. fox, Diary of a Wimpy kid, Diary of a wimpy kid: dog days, rio, Diary of a wimpy kid: Rodrick Rules, horton hears a who: Disney Edition, Sneak Peeks Play All the movie 2, Rush Hour: FOX Version, rio 2, Night at the Museum 3: the secret of the tomb, penguins of Madagascar the movie, Russel Madness, the peanuts movie, Home, Turbo, How to Train Your Dragon (in dreamworks kids), How to Train Your Dragon 2, Ice Age, Ice Age 2, Ice Age 3, Ice age 4, Ice age 5, Go!Animate the movie 2, Go!Animate the movie, trolls, the boss baby, Diary of a wimpy kid: the long haul, Captain Underpants: The 1st Epic Movie, Ferdinand, The Greatest Showman, The Shape of Water, Kingsman: The golden circle, Isle of Dogs (February 10, 2019-present) Nickname "Sneak Peeks Menu", "The Filmreels Evolved", "The 2019-Present Bumpers Live!" Bumper: On the same blue filmreel background of similar 2019-Present Disney bumpers, The Animation of before Plays. DVDs with the Menus: *February 10, 2019-present: My VHS Collection (2019), Dexter's Laboratory: The Hall of Fame: Season One, Finding Dory (2019), Animal Kingdom (2019), Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest (1992), Shazam, Uglydolls, Pillowtube 2, Toy Story 4, The Lion King (2019), *On some DVDs, a black screen appears before the menu plays, while others go straight to the start of the menu. *Some 2019 releases with the original variant, including Finding Dory (2019), ''My VHS Collection '' **The History of the Sneak Peeks Menu (2004-2019): the 2004 menu is used. **Pillowtube (Signature Collection): The logo plays on the big screen in Pillowtube Theater. Category:Disney Category:Buena Vista Category:Miramax Category:Dimension Category:Touchstone Category:Hollywood Category:Sneak Peeks Menu 2004 Category:Sneak Peeks Menu 2019